Tokyo Nights
by GothicWolf
Summary: Ichigo goes back to Tokyo. But what happens when Ryou's already got a lover? Ichigo's 18.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Uh...so much for my since of humor. Stupid cold medicine! It'll let me see watermelons doing the tango beside the computer but not write a decent humor fic! I hope this cold don't last long. Ichigo is 18 now.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
  
Fear is how I fall.  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
Ichigo sat nervously on the plane. She was going back to Tokyo...without Masaya. She still got angry when she thought of it. How he had left her in London to be with some girl back in Tokyo. Well, she was going to Tokyo, but not for Masaya.  
  
But how could she be sure that he would accept her? That he would even be in Tokyo? Ryou had been so angry with her for leaving...and the look on his face when she told him she was marrying Masaya...Why would Ryou even look at her now?  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming...Confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending.  
  
Controlling  
  
I can't seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in.  
  
(Without the sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Tears streamed down her face. As the plane landed, she carried her stuff out of the busy airport and sat on a bench outside. Tears fell into her lap. She sobbed for a long time before she heard footsteps. She looked up.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
  
Fear is how I fall.  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
"Zakuro? I thought you were in America shooting a movie." Ichigo gave the tall model a questioning look.  
  
Zakuro sat next to Ichigo. "I came back for almost the same reason as you did I guess. My boyfriend dumped me, so I came back looking for...him."  
  
Ichigo shivered in the cold Tokyo winter. "I came for Ryou. Masaya...left."  
  
Zakuro looked up. "You didn't divorce him? It was the other way?" when Ichigo nodded, Zakuro sighed. "I think...I need you to follow me."  
  
They walked down the street, which was empty. They came to a large house. Mint's house.  
  
"Zakuro? Why did we come to Mint's house?" Ichigo looked lost.  
  
Zakuro sighed heavily and pointed through a window. Ichigo got on her tiptoes and peered through. Inside by a warm fire sat Masaya and Mint, whose stomach was rounding.  
  
Ichigo looked in the window, her eyes hollow. She looked hurt. "Mint...she didn't know?"  
  
Zakuro bit her lip. "She thought Masaya had told you everything. That you knew and were alright with it."  
  
Ichigo looked at the ground. "I'll have to send her a present for the baby shower. But now, I have to go find a hotel."  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me.  
  
Distracting...Reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection.  
  
It's haunting,  
  
How I can't seem to find myself again , my walls are closing in.  
  
(Without the sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before.  
  
So insecure.  
  
Zakuro watched as the red haired girl walked slowly in the direction of the airport. "What do you think you're doing? You came here for Ryou! Not to see Masaya and leave! You're staying at my house."  
  
Ichigo turned and ran to Zakuro. "Thank you." She hugged Zakuro and they walked to a corner to wait for a taxi. (A/N: Not a Zakuro/Ichigo story)  
  
Ichigo sat in Zakuro's living room. There was a large fire burning and it was warm. Zakuro came in and handed her some hot tea.  
  
"So, who'd you come back for Zakuro?" asked Ichigo, sipping the tea.  
  
Zakuro sat beside her, and turned on a lamp. "Well...it doesn't really matter. He's not here anymore."  
  
Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me."  
  
Zakuro sighed. "It was...Pai. I...had a soft spot for him."  
  
Ichigo smiled. "Kish..." she put her hand over her mouth and blushed.  
  
Zakuro raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Ichigo, you want to be player now?"  
  
Ichigo grinned. "It slipped." She yawned. "Thanks for letting me stay Zakuro... I wish I could help you find Pai." She closed her eyes.  
  
Zakuro stood and flicked off the lamp. So Ichigo wanted Ryou and Kish. But the decision might have already been made for her.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
  
Fear is how I fall.  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
A/N: I don't think this song fits. (Crawling by Linkin' Park) I had a really good song, but I lost it. Oh well, Second chapter up soon. 


	2. Avril

A/N: Second chapter. (Yeah.)  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows.  
  
Ichigo sat inside Café Mew Mew. Every minute or so, she'd straighten her shirt or tighten her hair scrunchy. She'd come to see Ryou, but he wasn't here. She had told Keiichiro who she was looking for, and he had shared a nervous look with Zakuro.  
  
Zakuro grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Stop fidgeting. It's making me nervous."  
  
Ichigo grinned. "Sorry. I'm anxious. I wonder if Ryou's changed any..." her voice trailed off as the door opened.  
  
Ryou stepped in. He stopped dead at the sight of Ichigo. And at that moment Ichigo new why.  
  
A tall girl with pointed ears and dark blue hair came out from behind him.  
  
Keiichiro sighed. "Um...Ichigo, this id Deep Blue2."  
  
Blue sighed and walked forward. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Ichigo shook her hand. "Same."  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turnin red  
  
I'm searchin' for the words  
  
Inside my head  
  
There was an awkward silence, broken by a crash in the kitchen. Keiichiro and Zakuro ran to see Lettuce had spared any dishes from her klutziness.  
  
Ichigo looked at the ground, tracing the pattern of her shoelaces as if they were the most fascinating thing ever. Her cheeks burned red. So Ryou had changed. I'm feelin nervous  
  
Tryin to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it yeah  
  
Ryou sighed. "This is all a big misunderstanding." But before he could finish, Ichigo ran out.  
  
Blue looked sadly at Ryou. "Should I go?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "You're welcome to try."  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezin' you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
I guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
Ichigo sat on a park bench. She stared at the ground. So coming to Tokyo was as useless for her as it was for Zakuro. She laid down on the bench.  
  
She sighed, I'll take a nap then go to the airport. Maybe the U/S/ will be a good home.  
  
Zakuro came to as bench that was inhabited by Ichigo. She shook the girl, who woke up.  
  
"Zakuro...how'd you find me?" Ichigo said sleepily.  
  
"A little birdy told her." Said a familiar voice as Mint came up.  
  
Ichigo smiled and hugged Mint. "I guess I over reacted."  
  
Mint smiled. "Yeah. If you'd stayed, you would have seen that Ryou might be taken, but someone there wanted you."  
  
"Keiichiro?"  
  
Zakuro laughed. "No, he's got a girlfriend."  
  
Ichigo laughed. "Don't tell me. I'll sit here a while longer and think it over. See you guys later."  
  
The two girls left and Ichigo sat back down. It wasn't long before footsteps sounded on the path. Ichigo looked up.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
Ryou sat next to her. "Ichigo...I didn't think you'd come back."  
  
If it ain't comin out  
  
We're not goin anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you  
  
That I care  
  
Cause I'm feelin nervous  
  
Tryin to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it yeah  
  
Ichigo wanted to say "Don't worry about it." But all that came out was a tiny meeping noise. She wanted to tell him why she'd come back, but her voice wasn't working.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezin' you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
I guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
"I can understand if you're angry. I'm sorry." Ryou patted her back. "If you need a job, you know who to call."  
  
Ichigo sighed as he left. Tears ran down her face. "DAMN IT!!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
What's wrong  
  
With my tongue  
  
These words keep slippin away  
  
I stutter  
  
I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feelin nervous  
  
Tryin to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it yeah  
  
She fell to her knees and sobbed. She felt two arms wrap around her and hold her close. She saw the familiar skin tone and cried out.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezin' you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
I guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
A/N: Second chapter. Avril song Things I'll never say. Well...Deep Blue 2 was invented as a girl character because there was one guy who'd be left with no one, and that would be Ryou or Kish, and I can't leave them without someone.  
  
Kish: "Yay! Nice authoress."  
  
Ryou: "Don't count on it. It'll wear off when the cold medicine dies down"  
  
Kish: "Dang it."  
  
GothicWolf: "Sorry, Kish-kun. I will be nice in this story, but in upcoming ones...."  
  
Ryou: "Told you."  
  
GothicWolf: "Die. R&R. Next chapter...You guessed it, 3rd night in Tokyo 1 


End file.
